Let Me Love You, Mikayla
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Lucas and Mikayla recently broke up. Brady writes a song for Mikayla. Song Used-Let Me Love You By: Ne-Yo


**"Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)" By: Ne-Yo **

**One-shot By: Brakayla Fan44**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING. **

**I got the idea from reading yummy42's new one-shot. Sure it's the same title but different songs. But, like it matters. This song is by Ne-Yo. I know I said that I was going to make a songfic with Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson, but, I got a little stuck and came up with an idea for this one-shot. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**I had just finished creating a song. It was called 'Let Me Love You." And of course, it's about Mikayla. Her and Lucas broke up yesterday and that was when I decided to write this song. Even though, I know that she probably doesn't want to get in a relationship, I'll just try to be close friends with her. I was going to sing this to Mikayla after her guard shift today.

Mikayla entered the castle. "Hey, Mikayla?"I asked.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could take a moment to listen to a new song I made."I replied.

"Sure."Mikayla said and sat on one of the couches in the throne room.

I grabbed my guitar and sat next to Mikayla on the couch. I started struming:

**Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had?  
Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that**

Mikayla always blames herself for the way she feels. She had no no example of true love. Espically since she was dating Lucas. If only she'd let me help her with all of this.

**Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**

If only she'd let me love her. I'd love her back. If she opens up to me, I'd always be there to help her. And I'd never leave her alone.

**Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby, oh  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh  
**

Mikayla, let me love you!

**I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do**

I can always see the sadness in her eyes. I've been seeing that ever since she and Lucas broke up. I want to be the reason why she smiles. And I would show her what true love is really like.

**Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**

If only she'd let me love her. I'd love her back. If she opens up to me, I'd always be there to help her. And I'd never leave her alone.

**For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats**

**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**And all your trouble**  
**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**  
**I'll take you there**

**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you, baby, love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah**

I'd do anything to be with Mikayla. And I'd do anything for her. I'd even give up everything I have to just be with her. I would never hurt her and I'd always be there for her. If only she'd let me love her.

* * *

I finished the song and put my guitar, "So? What do you think?"

"It was great."Mikayla said. "Was that song about me?"

"Well, yeah. Your all I really think about."I said shyly.

"That's sweet of you."Mikayla said and hugged me. "Thank you."

I hugged back, "Your welcome."

* * *

**That's it! I hope you guys likes it! Please review! I know that this one-shot sucked. Anyway, Behind These Hazel Eyes will be uploaded soon. Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44:)**


End file.
